


Poochyena's Revenge

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Professor Birch loved to study Pokemon, and he often got himself into trouble getting to close to more aggressive pokemon. Often without having any form of defense. After being ambushed by Poochyena and barely escaping, but while he escaped from them, the Poochyena plotted revenge. Tier 6





	Poochyena's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Poochyena’s Revenge

Professor Birch loved to study Pokemon, and he often got himself into trouble getting to close to more aggressive pokemon. Often without having any form of defense. After being ambushed by Poochyena and barely escaping, but while he escaped from them, the Poochyena plotted revenge.

Chap 1

In the land of Hoenn people and Pokemon live together, fight together, and explore together. Like each region there was a Professor that did research on the Pokemon that lived there. Some professors took a more back seat role either to age or personal strength, and had other trainers take care of the collecting of pokemon and recording the data in the Pokedex.

The Hoenn Professor is Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. He liked to study Pokemon Habitats, but he had a love for all pokemon. His passion often brought him into the field, studying to see how a habitat supported the pokemon and how it affected them. This led him into the territory of the dark type Pokemon Poochyena.

It was the home of three Poochyena brothers, and they didn’t like having enemies waltzing into their territory. They growled at Birch. “Ohh you sound angry, can we talk about this?” the Poochyena charged. “Guess not!” Birch screamed and ran away. The three dark types giving chase and barking loudly.

They chased Birch up a tree, yipping and yapping loudly. He dropped his bag and was hanging from a branch as the Poochyena circled him. The branch he was hanging onto wasn’t gonna hold for long. By luck a girl on a bike happened by. “Oh please help!” he called. "H-help me!" the branch was breaking.

"Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my Bag! There's a Poké Ball!" he says. The girl came over and in his bag found some Pokeballs, inside were the Hoenn starter Pokemon. She picked Mudkip but it was clear she had no idea what she was doing. As Mudkip blasted her in the face with Water Gun. “Mudkip hurry, use Water Gun on the Poochyena!” AZ

The water type obeyed and blasted the three puppy Pokemon. The trio made a run for it but they suffered damage. They were out in the open and a passing trainer managed to capture their brother. The other two managed to escape. The two dark types were furious, in their minds it was Birch’s fault. They would have their revenge on that man who disturbed their nest.

They trained and battled each other, gaining experience, more and more until one day they evolved. Their bodies glowing with light, as they transformed growing larger and far more powerful. They had become Mightyena! The two stalked their prey, waiting for him to be alone.

Birch may have forgotten about them but they remembered him. They were gonna put this human in his place for messing with their pack. It was late, and Birch was working in his lab alone. His aids had all gone home for the day, the night was quiet, the sky clear, a brilliant moon shining in the dark. Might and Yena had trained for this having just the right skills for this encounter.

They slipped into his lab and growled. Birch felt a shiver go down his spine, he turned and saw the two fully evolved pokemon. “Oh my, what are you two doing here?” the two growled at him. “Wait a minute could you two be?” he put the pieces together. “I see you’ve evolved, very impressive.”

The two approached him. “Oh dear.” he had nowhere to run. What’s more both Might and Yena had the ability intimidate which made Birch weak in the knees. Might charged forward and used Thief. As he knocked Birch down his lab coat was pulled off him. Yena used Thief to, and Birch’s shirt was taken from him.

Birch was a chubby hunk, he had a toned plump belly and plump pecs. He had hairy pits and a treasure trail going down from his navel down to beneath his pants. “Wait, wait, wait,” he waved his hands before the two. They charged again using Thief, Might stealing his pants, an Yena stealing his boxers. Birch gasped as he was stripped naked.

The man had a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch, his fat 3.5-inch dick resting against his big balls. His plump ass was prime for the taking. Birch blushed, as he was fully exposed, his hands came down to shield his crotch. The two Mightyena licked their lips at the sight of the naked man. Their dicks slipped from their sheaths, they were long and red and more than triple the size of his own dick.

Might and Yena were both hung, like most fully evolved pokemon. They each had a 12 inch monster, with a 3-inch knot. Birch gulped, it was rare to see a Pokemon cock, but he had heard rumors. He felt a stirring in his own loins as those dicks were aimed at him. The two got a whiff of his arousal and the pitch of their growl changed. It sent shivers down Birch’s spine.

Judging from the tone it was clear what they wanted. Their pulsing manhoods released a powerful musk that even a human like Birch could smell. His insides twitched and grew hot, and his manhood began to leak pre.

Might and Yena charged him, settling between his spread legs. “No wait ahh!” the two battled his hands away and went for his crotch. Might licked his cock, while Yena lapped at his balls. His powerful tongue making the orbs bounce and bob. Birch moaned and bucked his hips. The two switched roles, Yena getting a taste of his dick and Might lapping at his nuts.

They took turns, each getting a taste of the man’s pre-cum as it spilled over his length. Their long tongues brushed over his sensitive tip. Birch moaned and writhed in pleasure, his toes curling and flexing, his heart racing and breath becoming uneven. “Wait...I’m gonna cum...ohhhh!” He bucked and came, his seed spraying all over the two dark types.

Birch was blushing, dazed from orgasm, the two rolled him over and put him into position, doggy style. Birch didn’t realize what was happening until he felt Might’s mouth at his ass. Might lapped at his ass, his long tongue dragging across his crack and teasing his tight little hole. His hole twitched and parted, and Might’s tongue focused on his hole.

The tongue flicked and pushed on his opening, before breaching him and wiggling inside. “Ahhh!” Birch moaned as the thick tongue plundered his ass, wiggling deeper and deeper, stretching and wetting his hole at the same time. “Wait please I just came, if you don’t stop I’ll...” too late Birch had another orgasm on top of his first. His brain melting and leaving him with each spurt of his cock.

That’s when Yena made his move coming up to Birch and mounting him. His big red cock smacking Birch in the face. It was an act of dominance, and the smell was making his head spin. It took very little for Yena to slip his dick into Birch’s open mouth. The hot cock slid into his mouth, over his tongue and down his throat. His knot kissed his lips.

The heat of his manhood, spread through Birch, with his mouth stuffed all he could do was breath through his nose, the musk filling his lust driven brain. Yena held him still as Might mounted Birch from behind, the tip of his dick lining up with his hole. Might pushed forward burying half into his wet hole.

Birch moaned around Yena’s dick, making the dark type pant happily. He filled him more and more till his knot kissed his hole. The two shared a look before pounding the human professor. Their knots smacking against Birch with each thrust. The friction only fueled the heat spreading through Birch. His cock hardening back up and slapping his big belly with each thrust.

After awhile Birch began sucking on Yena, and bucking back against Might. The two dark types plundered him, the pleasure marking the man as deep as their dicks. Pre-cum spilled and filled Birch, helping the two work faster. Birch was losing it, the dominance, the musk, the taste, the friction, the heat, the way their fur caressed his bare skin. He was on cloud nine, another orgasm building up inside.

As their releases built up, the two worked on stuffing their knots into their respective holes. Might thrust into him harder and harder, grinding his dick into the human’s plump ass. It was Yena who got his knot first, the thick ball of flesh plundered his mouth as his dick sank deeper down his throat. The knot stuffed his mouth, punching out his cheeks as his dick swelled.

Yena came hard, blowing a long thick stream into Birch, flooding his belly. Might growled and gave one sharp thrust and his knot breached his tight hole. Birch moaned as his ass was forced open, Birch came from the sensation, his seed pelting the floor as his insides squeezed Might’s dick. The dark type came, and pumped his seed deep inside him.

Birch was riding the orgasm train, but what he wasn’t expecting was to be locked spit roast style between the two dark types. He struggled, only allowing the two dicks to stir up his insides. It was Yena’s turn, he used Yawn. Birch fell asleep withing seconds.

The two stayed inside Birch, letting their size and musk mark their new bitch. This was just the beginning.

To be continued


End file.
